Known in the art is a method of diagnosing pyelonephritis based on laboratory methods of investigations one of which is determination of the contained albumen in urea. The method is based on coagulation of the albumen with chemical reagents, for example, nitric acid, sulfosalicylic acid, to mention only a few; and physical methods, particularly, heating said urea etc (Spravochnik po klinicheskim laboratornym metodam issledovaniya. Edited by E. Kost, Moscow, MEDITSINA Publishers, 1975; Laboratornye metody issledovaniya v klinike. Spravochnik, edited by V. Menshikov, Moscow, MEDITSINA Publishers, 1987).
Also known is a method for the examination of a urea sample containing albumen which is based on crystallography. This method can also be used for diagnosing pyelonephritis. It consists in the following: a sample from the top layer of settled urea is applied to a microscope slide to be dried to complete crystallization and the presence of albumen is established in the urea under examination, when a marginal amorphous area shows itself. Along with this, glucose is found in the urea if a crystallization area is absent altogether (SU, A1, 1573425).
Known in the art is a method for diagnosing ureteral calculus disease which is based on finding calculus formation in cases where a precipitate is observed in freshly excreted urine or a short while after urination (V. Predtechensky "Rukovodstvo po klinicheskim laboratornym issledovaniya", MEDITSINA, 1964, pp.420-446). Such examinations are performed in native urea. In order to slow down evaporation and desiccation, a urine sample is covered with cover glass.
Also known is a method for prognosticating urolithiasis according to which determination is given to a degree of risk of calcium phosphate crystallization in urine by counting the formed crystals of specific size according to mathematical calculations with account taken of certain factors ("Urological Research", N 2, 15, 1987, Springer-Verlag, H.-G. Tiselius "Measurement of the Risk of Calcium Phosphate Crystallization in Urine", s.79-81).
Also known is a method for prognosticating urolithiasis which allows for a combined calculation of the morphological parameters of a cuppelvic system with the clinical-chemical parameters of urine on the basis of a discriminant analysis with consideration of eight functions for 3-10 parameters ("European Urology", 16, N 3, 1989, S. Karger A. G. Basel; E. Schultz, R. Boerner, P. Brundig, F. Maeurer "Influence of Different Factors on the Formation of Calcium Oxalate Stones", s.218-222).